poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Pokemon Heroes
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Pokemon Heroes is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, The Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Zipper, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, The Gummi Bears, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Zazu, Rafiki, Emperor Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Bucky, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sweetums, Thog, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Rapunzel, Prince Flynn, Maximus, Pascal, Princess Merida, Sulley and Mike, The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Edna Mode, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Tikal the Echidna, Spyro, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Leopard, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Wynchel and Duncan, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangboar, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki, Gene, Samson, Ryan, Benny the Squirrel, Nigel the Koala, Bridget the Giraffe, Larry the Anaconda, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Ami and Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Gracia-Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy Hirano, Perry the Platypus, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Coconuts, Jafar, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Scar, Shere Khan, Hades, Ursula, Gaston, Shan-Yu, the Queen of Hearts, Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, The Big Bad Wolf, Mother Gothel, Yzma, Fat Cat, the Beagle Boys, Syndrome, Randall, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Pete, King Candy/Turbo, Kazar, Chick Hicks, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Dr. Hämsterviel, Bluto, the Sea Hag, The Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Dr. Doofenschmirtz, Dr. Blowhole, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gang Green Gang, Mandark, The Red Guy, Ripto, and Crush and Gulp will guest star in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films